UsUk Songfic Say my name by within temptation
by Salliona
Summary: I'm so sorry that there OOC but its hard to get their character right when you just start writing/typing, heres a link to the song with random pictures: /watch?v uHPNB9XNQH0 Song with lyrics: /watch?v emd0BjBWaJA SONG IS COPYRIGHT TO WITHIN TEMPTATION HETALIA IS COPYRIGHT TO WHOEVER MADE IT STORY PLOT WAS MADE BY ME


Songfic - WARNING VERY SAD AND CONTAINS BOY X BOY!  
England X America - Hetalia Say My Name - Within Temptation And...HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA!  
Arthur is engalnd's human name and alfred is america's SORRY FOR THEM ACTING OOC!(Out Of Character.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Say My Name, So i will know that you're here again, for a while...

Arthur again, was trying spells and accidently put himself in hospital...alfred was sitting and wating...waiting for the news...'what if he was...'alfred started to cry slightly '...dead...?'

Oh let us share, the memories that only we can share...  
together... tell me about the days i was born, how we were as children

then the nruse walked through "he seems to be fine but..." she sighed and alfred was staring...almost in tears..."he seems to have lost his memory!, were sorry... but he might get them back!, but it'll be a miracle if he does, were so sorry sir." alfred then just couldnt take it and started to cry...'he wouldnt...forget me...  
would he?..." the nurse then said, "You can visit him if you want, but i doubt he'll remember anything, again sir, were sorry!"

You touch my hand as these colours come alive in your heart and in your mind, i cross the borders of time,  
leaving today behind to be with you, again...

"A-arthur?"...he looked at alfred...it wasn't the same...  
something wasnt right, then he said the words that made alfred burst out crying..."Who are you?"...alfred just sat next to him and cryed, he couldn't stop crying...

we breath the air, do you remember how you used to touch my hair? you're not aware, your hands keep still, you just dont know im here...  
it hurts to much

arthur just looked puzzled, he couldnt remember anything or anyone...alfred was crying, "Please iggy!, you've got to remember me?...P-Please?..." he was begging but still nothing, he even hugged arthur and nothing happend but arhtur asking "Who are you?, why are you here?" everytime alfred heard them questions it felt like he had been stabbed! it hurt him!

i pray now that your soon released to where you belong you touch my hand and these colours come alive in your heart and in your mind, i cross the borders of time, leaving today to be with you again please!, say my name remember who i am!,  
you will find me in the world of yesterday

it had been 3 months now and arthur still couldn't remember anything, breaking alfred more and more, everytime arthur asked he felt hurt again, alfred was taking care of arthur although he couldnt help but think, hes not arthur!, arthur would never forget who i am!,...never...

You drift away again, Too far from where i an when you ask me, who i am... say my name!  
these colours come alive in your heart and in your mind i cross the borders of time leaving today behind to be with you again

another week of aching and crying for alfred until once...alfred was crying and arhtur was sleeping on the couch then he felt something strange when he heard arthurs voice..."A-Alfred...?" alfreds eyes shot open...  
all alfred could think was 'am i dreaming?, did he ...remember?'  
"Alfred!, what happend, ive got a right hea-" alfred jumped over and hugged arthur tightly, then he whispered the words we wanted to say to the real arhtur, not just somebody who would keep forgetting, these words were important! alfred whispered "i-i Love you, arhtur" and hugged him tighter...  
listening to arhtur whispering back "I love you too, You bloody wanker" it was good to have arthur back, the one he loved dearly...

Say my name...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you enjoyed, and im sorry if they were OOC,  
im not used to Writing/Typing...it was worth it and fun just for america's birthday though! i'll be writing again dont you worry!, its fun!, btu more happy oned because i was crying all the way typing it...

~Salliona 


End file.
